


Emotional Nudity

by BenFerna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenFerna/pseuds/BenFerna
Summary: Working through feelings late at night.





	Emotional Nudity

Walking down the aisle  
Can you see the cracks running down my face?  
Step by step opening  
Emotional nudity  
Can you see  
That I'm not without feeling  
Without thought  
…  
Probably not  
Displayed on my face  
But still hidden  
Tears leaking not from eyes  
Water spilling through the cracks  
Spilling where your gaze is not  
Smile rooted  
Teeth grinding  
Heart fluttering  
This isn't  
Is not  
Happening  
This wasn't the plan  
But the plan wasn't for you  
Perfect, perfect you  
Excuses dwindling  
Because you're here  
And you're perfect  
Perfect isn't perfect, but it is  
Everything I needed  
Never asked for  
Didn't care for  
Needed


End file.
